The present invention relates to a pseudo format camera system capable of pseudo telephotographing.
A camera system capable of pseudo telephotographing has been conventionally known (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,735).
When the pseudo focal length is long, grains of a film become so conspicuous that the picture gets poor. Generally, the grainness of a film becomes worse as the film speed becomes high, and therefore, in the pseudo format camera of the abovementioned prior art, the pseudo focal length is limited in accordance with the film speed.
However, the grainness of a film does not depend only on the film speed but changes with other various factors.
For example, even if the film speed is the same, the grainness of a film more or less changes depending on a film maker thereof. Accordingly, conventionally known pseudo format cameras have not satisfactorily solved the problem of roughness of a picture caused by a bad grainness of a film.